


光棍节的礼物

by Vanish



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Secret Crush, Single's Day, Stupid Thorin, 双向暗恋
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanish/pseuds/Vanish
Summary: 如题，单身狗们的光棍节，沙雕高中生们
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Kudos: 3





	光棍节的礼物

晚自习上，索林百无聊赖地玩着手机。QQ，没未读消息。微信，没未读消息。微博，没人圈他也没评论。真是无聊。明天可就是光棍节了。为啥没人找他表白呢？除了瑟兰迪尔那个家伙，这个班上还有人比他更有魅力吗？虽然，要他说的话，瑟兰迪尔那及腰的金发娘唧唧的，可是年级里的女生都对他趋之若鹜，也不知道女生们都是什么审美。索林嫌弃地看了一眼瑟兰迪尔的方向，明早那家伙的抽屉肯定会被各种情书巧克力塞满。啊哈他是不是在偷偷喝酒？索林恶意地笑了起来，从抽屉里翻出值日本，是时候行使班长的权力了。满意地写下瑟兰迪尔自习课偷偷喝酒扣五分后，索林吹了吹本子上并不存在的灰，又掏出了手机。微博，没人圈他没人评论。咦，多了个粉丝？草，是卖衣服的。移除！微信，没未读消息，朋友圈也没啥好玩的。QQ，也没消息。真是无聊啊……诶，等等！有条未读消息！原来是初中的班群啊……索林换了只手撑着脑袋，抬头看了一圈教室，确定大家都在自习，教室外也没有人偷窥后，心安理得地垂下头继续玩手机。

“据说光棍节不请全班吃巧克力的班长会跟团支书在一起！楼下排好队形！”

索林乐了。他顺手跟了个队形，然后抬头看向团支书的方向——比尔博正在认真的写作业，嘴抿得紧紧的，时不时还会皱皱鼻子。好吧，他得承认，这个班上除了他以外还是有有魅力的人的。比如他们班勤劳善良娇小可爱时常使他心神荡漾的团支书。索林又瞄了一眼手机，为啥他们班的人这么不活泼呢？这种段子怎么能不刷起来？索林沉思了一下，把那句话复制下来，贴到了小学班群里。

过了一会儿，坐在他前一排的两个表弟菲力和奇力一起转过头来，双双对他竖起了中指。索林瞪了他们一眼，又瞟了眼比尔博，又瞪了他们一眼。两人一起翻了个白眼，懒得理他似的回过了头。

索林的QQ和微信在放学前都没有再收到任何消息。

放学后的班群：

奇力：据说光棍节不请全班吃巧克力的班长会跟团支书在一起！楼下排好队形！

菲力：据说光棍节不请全班吃巧克力的班长会跟团支书在一起！楼下排好队形！

诺力：据说光棍节不请全班吃巧克力的班长会跟团支书在一起！楼下排好队形！

朵力：据说光棍节不请全班吃巧克力的班长会跟团支书在一起！楼下排好队形！

索林：别闹

奇力：哦。

索林朝奇力头上狠狠地敲了一下。

奇力：那就直接在一起吧！@比尔博

菲力：在一起！@比尔博

比尔博：……

女生一号：班长和团支书有一腿吗？在一起！

女生二号：哟哟哟，在一起！

比尔博：你们的节操呢……

诺力：不请吃巧克力就在一起！

欧力：不请吃巧克力就在一起！

比尔博：……

比尔博：我去写作业了，再见！

瑟兰迪尔：不就是个光棍节吗。

女生一号：瑟兰同学还需要过光棍节吗？

瑟兰迪尔：不过。

女生二号：！！！

瑟兰迪尔：我为什么要过这个明显是屌丝过的节日。

女生一号：……

女生二号：……

奇力：……

菲力：……

诺力：……

欧力：……

朵力：……

“这家伙歪楼了！”索林把手机往床上一摔，愤恨地说道。

“反正比尔博走了……”奇力懒洋洋地躺倒在床上说道。

“而且他都没怎么当回事……”躺倒在床上的菲力懒洋洋地接话。

索林垮着一张脸洗澡去了。看到他进了浴室，奇力和菲力马上坐起身，开始小声地商议着什么。

第二天早上，团支书走进教室时，大家都对他笑的很诡异。比尔博一头问号地走到座位上坐下，一抬头，发现黑板上写了一句话：不请全班吃巧克力，班长就要跟团支书在一起！

比尔博：……

这群家伙……亏他昨晚看到大家被瑟兰迪尔那句话打击到后还专门给他们准备了福利，以安慰这群屌丝，好吧，包括他自己，的心灵。

比尔博一头黑线地走上讲台，拿起黑板擦把黑板擦得干干净净。索林看着他的背影，手攥得紧紧的。

“别闹啦，你们。”团支书转过来，一脸无奈地说，“我昨晚给大家每个人都做了一块巧克力，满意了吧？”

“满意！！”教室里爆发出一阵欢呼。

索林黑着脸对着前面欢呼的两人的凳子各踹了一脚。

总结：很幸福的，今年的光棍节，团支书给全班人都做了巧克力。

很不幸的，今年的光棍节，班长索林又是一个人过的。

等索林郁闷完了，打算至少要把自己的那份巧克力拿回来时，却被告知最后一份比尔博刚刚送给了瑟兰迪尔。这个家伙！

索林很不开心。

相当不开心。

十分不开心的他走回座位上拿起桌上的一块散发着甜蜜气息的黑色块状物体狠狠地咬了下去，一边用力地咀嚼着一边哀怨的看向比尔博的方向，却发现比尔博也在看着他。

团支书先是满面通红，不知为何又慢慢变得发白，然后又变红了，这次似乎是气的。

索林有些疑惑，又突然觉得哪里不对。

他看向自己的手，发现手上拿着半块巧克力。虽然被咬下了一大半，但依然能看出来原来的形状是心形的，似乎还有字，索林仔细看了一下，好像是“欠你”。虽然那个“欠”字比较扁，就像个偏旁部首。

索林突然意识到了什么。

只是，似乎有点晚了呢。

比尔博已经转过身去不再看他了。

奇力和菲力正痛心疾首地看着他。

这可是唯一一块心形巧克力。

不管怎么说，还是让我们祝福索林吧。


End file.
